The Shadows Return
With the party over, Ratchet and the group decided to walk alongside Ichabod Crane as he goes back to the school. The forest was completely quiet until animals are making noise and cause Ichabod to shiver all over. Kiva: Calm down, Ichabod. That was the animals. Genis: Is it just me or is it really getting cold out here? Raine: Really, Genis? I thought the cold didn't bother you at all. Genis: T--That was just when I was a kid. Kiva: I don't feel cold. Presea: I recommend we should stay focus. - The noises continued to terrorize Ichabod until they find the source- the wind blowing the plants around. Presea: There's your problem. Genis: The wind is making that noise?? Terra: Seems to be. - Ichabod and his horse laughed at the circumstances, until another laugh was heard. Ratchet: General, I didn't know you trying an evil laugh for the season. Alister: To be honest, that wasn't me. Ratchet: Wait, so that means- - Ratchet and the group quickly turns around and finds the Headless Horseman, ready to claim his prizes. Ratchet: Oh no... RUN!! - The group splitted up in two seperate directions. Most of the group, including Ichabod Crane, are running from the Headless Horseman. Ichabod run farthest and continues to be chased by the monster. Ratchet and the group crossed through the bridge first, but a loud scream was heard back into the forest. Knowing that Reia's in trouble, Kiva decided to do the impossible. Alister: No! What are you doing!? Kiva: I gotta save Reia! - Presea, Genis and Terra decided to join Kiva in this impossible task. Presea: We shall assist you to rescue Reia. Genis: I know I'm still scared of the Shadow Man, but we have to do something. I'm coming too. Terra: Well, somebody has to carry Reia back to the bridge. I won't let you go by yourself. Kiva: Alright. Thanks, guys. - Back into the forest, Reia got back up and finds the graveyard completely empty. Reia is suddenly reappeared into the mountains, the same place that she and Kiva are training new spells and attacks. Then, a familiar voice was heard behind her. ???: Now, ain't this a whole lot better than raging countless wars like Zemo and Lord Bowser? Reia: Shadow Man... Shadow Man: I gonna handed to you, Reia. When you dreamed, you dream big. Just look at this place. If you truly want peace across many worlds, then you should hand over the perfume. Reia: ...No. I'm keeping my promise to Sonja. I will bring her back! Shadow Man: A unwise decision, Saiyan. Just think- what would happen if Sonja rejected you for her own desires, hmm? Reia: No, she would never do that! She'll never.. Shadow Man: Ah, your compassion for her still holds strong-- Reia: Shut up! - Reia quickly grabbed the Shadow Man's totem and prepares to crush it from her hand. Shadow Man: Careful with that! You have no idea what kind of deal I went through to get this.. Reia: I don't care! You almost took Genis away from us. And now, me.. This time, I will make sure you never return!! - Reia threw the totem to the ground, but Dr. Facilier's shadow grabbed it and tripped Reia, causing her shoulder to be hurting again. Shadow Man: Y'all should've agreed to my deal. - The Shadow Man used his staff to hit Reia's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Little did he realized, the bones, on Reia's shoulder, have been placed back together. Shadow Man: Now you'll spent the rest of your life, being the Saiyan Warrior once again. Reia: I..already remove that..title.. Shadow Man: Not on my case, you didn't. - Suddenly, Kiva and a few others finally found the Shadow Man, having Reia pinned down. Kiva: Hey!! Let Reia go, Shadow Man! Shadow Man: May I remind them about your previous cause as 'The Saiyan Warrior'? Bearing that name means death. - Reia struggled to let her shoulder get free from the Shadow Man's staff. Kiva summons her Keyblade and points at the Shadow Man. Kiva: I said, let Reia go! NOW! Shadow Man: Ah, Kiva.. She said you would risk your life coming here.. - Reia continues to struggle until his words got her confused. Reia: She?? Kiva: Nice try, Shadow Man! You are not fooling me or anyone else!! Presea: He's... He's telling the truth. Who sent you? - Reia quickly grabbed Shadow Man's totem and throws it to Kiva. Kiva: Tell us now or else I break your totem into pieces! Shadow Man: Amora!! Her name's Amora. She told me that the perfume is the key to her unleashed potential. And I want it and the totem back, if you don't mind. - Reia nodded to Kiva for she has a quick plan of attack. Kiva: Thanks, but no thanks. Shadow Man: You don't understand. Many people have begging for your mercy. Reia: I haven't forgotten, Shadow Man. I remember that you summon your demons to do your dirty work. Shadow Man: That day... - A quick flashback shot shows Reia and Super 17 were caught in the 2nd Death Star explosion. Shadow Man: I was trying to make you "The Saiyan Warrior" once more. Reia: Never...again... - Kiva throws the totem away and Reia blast it with her power blast, causing the Shadow Man to fade back into the darkness of the Underworld. Reia's injury was so great, she fainted and can't move. Kiva: Reia! - The group ran toward the knocked-out Reia and Presea check her pulse. Presea: Kiva, she's still alive. Kiva: Well, that's good. Terra: She's losing blood. We have to carry her across the bridge. Kiva: Right. Let's hurry! - Meanwhile, Ratchet and the others just saw Ichabod Crane ran cross the bridge, but the monster laughed and prepares to attack anyway. Ratchet: Incoming! Get down!! - The Headless Horseman throws his pumpkin head at the group, leaving the results unknown. Until the sun rose up over the town, Ratchet and the others got back up. Ratchet: Is everyone alright? Sasha: Yes. I'm alright. Raine: Kiva and Genis is still out there. Ratchet: Alright, let's-- - Suddenly, Kiva and a few others cross through the bridge in a slow pace. Raine quickly embraced with Genis, for his brave courage. Ratchet: Kiva! Thank goodness you're okay. Angela: Reia!! What happened to her? Presea: Her shoulder is back in place. Kiva: But she's hurt very badly. Raine: I see. We managed to save only one life tonight. Terra: One life? Wait... Where's Ichabod Crane? - Raine looks to the ground, while Kiva and the group follow her lead. It was a shocker to find Ichabod's hat and a shattered pumpkin. Kiva: *gasps* Oh no... He's dead.. Ratchet: I'm afraid so. But because of your brave act, you did save someone important tonight. Reia would've been lost without you. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. Raine: Now is not the time to celebrate. Reia continues to lose blood on her shoulder. We must take her back to town immediately. Kiva: Right, I'll carry her. Terra: Alright, be gentle with her. - Kiva nodded and carries Reia back to the hotel with Kiva's upgraded spell at the ready. Category:Scenes